Question: Simplify the expression. $(2p+8)(5p+8)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${2p+8}$ onto the ${5p}$ and ${8}$ $ = {5p}({2p+8}) + {8}({2p+8})$ Then distribute the ${5p}.$ $ = ({5p} \times {2p}) + ({5p} \times {8}) + {8}({2p+8})$ $ = 10p^{2} + 40p + {8}({2p+8})$ Then distribute the ${8}$ $ = 10p^{2} + 40p + ({8} \times {2p}) + ({8} \times {8})$ $ = 10p^{2} + 40p + 16p + 64$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 10p^{2} + 56p + 64$